


Drunk

by butterflyslinky



Series: TGWTG Kink Meme Fillathon [26]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cinema Snob/Film Brain, with Film Brain good and buzzed and the Cinema Snob completely drunk and giggly a la his Holocaust 2 review. He gets extremely amorous, and drunken sexytimes ensue. Bonust points for the morning after, with the Snob having a terrible hangover, and FB taking care of him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

Snob giggled as he tugged Film Brain back into his hotel room. He was warm and tipsy and he had a cute little guy to take to bed—what was there not to laugh about?

Film Brain giggled as well as Snob pulled him into a sloppy kiss. Snob’s beard scratched against his chin. It was unfamiliar but pleasant, and really, he was too drunk to complain about it.

They kept kissing, not well but they didn’t care. Snob pulled Film Brain to the bed and tackled him onto it.

“You’re so pretty, Brainy,” Snob slurred, placing wet kisses on Film Brain’s face and neck. “Wanna have all the sex with you…”

Something in the back of Film Brain’s head protested and he managed to push Snob back a little. “We’ve both had a lot to drink,” he said. “You sure you’re up for it?”

“I’m up, yeah,” Snob said, grabbing Film Brain’s hand and placing it over his crotch. “You feel that, Brainy?”

Film Brain nodded. “I know that,” he said. “I just don’t want you to regret this tomorrow…”

“That’s my line,” Snob said, kissing Film Brain again. “I’m the sexy older man seducing the pretty young thing!” He broke off, laughing again.

“Snob…”

Snob sealed his lips over Film Brain’s and started pulling at the younger man’s belt. “Just enjoy it, Brainy,” he said. “Gonna take real good care’a you…you’re so nice and soft…” He got his hand inside Film Brain’s pants and started groping him.

Film Brain’s concentration shorted out. He couldn’t help but throw his head back and moan. Even when drunk, Snob was way too good at this.

“That’s it,” Snob muttered. His mouth moved to Film Brain’s neck, kissing the skin there. “You’re doing good, baby…like making you feel this good…” He laughed against Film Brain’s throat. “And you feel good, too.”

Film Brain moaned again. His hands caught up with his brain and he managed to get Snob’s pants open and start stroking the older man in turn. Snob whimpered against Film Brain’s throat, thrusting his hips. Film Brain thrust back and they kissed again, a little rougher this time. Film Brain couldn’t help but giggle when Snob’s beard tickled him.

“Love hearing you laugh,” Snob muttered, stroking faster. Film Brain did his best to keep up. “You’re such a little cutie-pie.”

“Now I know you’re drunk,” Film Brain snarked, though the sarcasm was lost in how breathy his voice was.

“I may be drunk, but you’re hot and in the morning, I’ll be sober,” Snob gasped out.

Film Brain groaned, both from lust and disgust. “You are terrible,” he muttered.

“Noooo,” Snob said. “I’m good…just like you’re good…we’re so…fucking…good…” He bit down on Film Brain’s neck and came.

Film Brain gasped at the sharpness of teeth and followed.

*

Snob groaned as he opened his eyes. The sun was too damn bright and his head was very, very heavy.

“Good morning.”

And now there was a high-pitched British voice talking to him. Snob groaned again. The last thing he needed was that little pipsqueak coming in and…

Wait. Why was Film Brain in his room?

Snob reluctantly opened his eyes. Film Brain was standing next to the bed, holding a breakfast tray.

“I brought you breakfast,” Film Brain said.

“Is there coffee?” Snob asked, struggling into a sitting position.

“Yes.”

“Can I have the coffee without talking to you?”

Film Brain’s face flickered slightly. He looked hurt. “Not really.”

Snob sighed. “Fine.” He reached out and accepted the tray. He glanced up. “Thanks,” he muttered.

This seemed to placate Film Brain a bit. “So, um…” He smiled nervously. “I don’t know what you remember, but…”

Snob held up his hand. “I’m assuming we fucked,” he said. “Since you’re here and I’m naked.” He glanced at Film Brain appraisingly. The kid didn’t actually look too bad. “And we’ll work it out after I’ve had breakfast.”

“You promise?”

Snob chewed his toast thoughtfully. “Yeah,” he said. He looked over Film Brain again. “You’re still hot.”


End file.
